Talk:Winston's niece
House I don´t own the game. Can we see the house colours on the cloak?--Rodolphus 17:44, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no. The whole robe is black. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:15, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Merge? I´ve watched a walkthrough on youtube. Could she be Parvati Patil? I think she was the one who informed Ron and Harry that Hermione was in the lavatory. In the film, Parvati was the one who informed Ron.--Rodolphus 12:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 18:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 18:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I´ve added the merge tag.--Rodolphus 15:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure. Although their sprites are similar, they are on two different places simultaneously (Winston's niece on the fourth floor corridor; the supposed "Parvati Patil" on the Entrance Hall) and speak contradicting things on times (for instance, when Harry is looking for a purple rabbit and he asks them "Have you seen a purple rabbit?" Winston's niece says "No. Maybe you should look outside. Rabbits hate to climb stairs", and the supposed Parvati says "I saw a rabbit go out the front door, but I thought it was more of a lavender"). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Two individuals that look the same. Perhaps Winston's niece is Padma, which would explain it.--Rodolphus 15:56, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Seems reasonable. They make no other remark (that I know of) that disproves they're sisters. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I've checked the Sorting ceremony part and one of the characters can be seen sitting at the Hufflepuff table. What to do now? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:50, March 6, 2011 (UTC) not-canon game information. We should add this to Padma's and Parvati's article. *In in the first video game, either Padma or Parvati is a Hufflepuff instead of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. --Rodolphus 07:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Still, I'm a bit receptive about merging the two articles. The houses wouldn't seem the type of thing they would mess up. Furthermore, the only basis we have so that these characters are the same is that they were who informed Ron/Harry of Hermione being in the lavatory, but the circumstances around this event are very different in the book and video game (in the book, Ron overhears Parvati taking about it with Lavender while doing down to the feast, and in the video game, the unidentified character directly tells it to Harry when they are all at the Entrance Hall). I wouldn't mind a BTS note on each article, though. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I don´t see a big problem about the houses. That's not the first time a student's house is changed, espicially Padma's. Furthermore, I´d say the gbc adaptations are the ones that are closest to the books. --Rodolphus 16:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's exactly the point. For being the closest to the books, I wouldn't expect they would make that mix-up. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) There's also a twin set Unidentified Hufflepuff girl (I), this article says the Hufflepuff girl had a twin in Gryffindor. It was for the films only, but maybe the video games were using this? Just a thought.--BachLynn (Accio!) 16:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, I've been checking the Sorting ceremony part once more. One of the "twins" is in Ravenclaw, the other in Hufflepuff. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Still, the policy is: *book **film ***game Summary: *book: completely different, the only canon in this case. **film: Parvati tells Ron that Hermione is in the lavatory. ***game: This girl tells Ron of Hermione. So, this girl shouuld be Parvati, supported even more by the fact that she has a Ravencalw twin sister. Her Hufflepuff house is in any way, not canon of course --Rodolphus 16:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) By the way, does the Ceremony reveal other new information? Can you talk to the House ghosts, for example?--Rodolphus 16:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Still, no source tells us that the person who tells Harry about Hermione is Parvati. The books say the person Ron overheard talking was Parvati, but they never specify the name of anyone (in this case, the game character) who directly talked to Harry. That's why I'm not sure we should merge the articles. ::What do you mean by "new information"? Yes, Harry can talk to the four house ghosts, but they say little more than "this isn't your table" or "how may I be of service?" -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) If I remember correctly, Winstons niece talks to Ron and Harry in the game. And in the film Parvati tells Ron about it. Given this film scene is not canon anyway, I think it doesn´t matter if the prbable game Parvati tells Harry about it as well. I meant perhaps perhaps the ghosts says things like "In my life, I was.." or similar things.On the internet, I saw Dumbledore, Snape and Minerva. Do other teachers attend the feast, Binns perhaps? Do the teachers or students reveal something about themselves? I think I have too many questions. --Rodolphus 17:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Minor correction: in the film, Parvati tells Neville. You see? It's because of these inconsistencies I feel we cannot be certain of this individual's identity, although it is likely it's Parvati. That's why I am saying it better not to merge the pages, but to feature "Behind the Scenes" on every relevant article. :The teachers at the feast are (from left to right): Quirrell, Snape, Dumbledore, an empty chair (McGonnagall), Hagrid. All of them advise Harry to hurry and find the Gryffindor table (some are nicer than others, Snape actually threatens to remove points from Gryffindor before term even starts). All the students tell Harry on which table he is in (something among the lines of "This is Slytherin" or "Hufflepuff is the best"). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Just checked, you´re right. So, let's add the Behind the Scenes sections. Should we add twin sister to family? We can´t connclude which twin is in which housee, can´t we? Should we create an article on her sister. How should we name it? Winston's niece (II)?--Rodolphus 18:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know if they are sisters (or even related). It was just an assumption. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Just looked through other walkthroughs. In the PS2 version, it is definately Ron who said Neville's line about Parvati, Is this enough evidence? --Rodolphus 15:52, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Still, we cannot be sure of the character's identity because of the innumerous differences between gaming platforms, film and book. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC)